


Come Home With Me.

by Jack_Wilder



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco ask Hartley to come home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> It is short and simple since it's my first time writing for this fandom. I like the characters Cisco and Hartley. I think they have a lot of chemistry with each other.
> 
> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments please to keep them to yourself.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

As much as he wanted to deny it, Hartley knew exactly how he ended up being pinned against the wall by none other than Cisco Ramon being kissed within an inch of his life, in the only lab he was allowed to use in S.T.A.R. Labs while under constant surveillance by Team Flash.

He and Cisco had been arguing about something inconsequential again, when Hartley commented that Harrison was no longer around and so there was no need for Cisco to act as if he actually knew anything in order to impress him.

Cisco had stopped short mid-rant and looked incredulously at Hartley.

“Dios Mio," it’s been so many years and you yet you are still so blind. Or is it that you are just too stupid to see what is right in front of you?” Cisco said, with a weak laugh looking at the man in front of him as if he was searching for something.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Hartley was bewildered. His bewilderment soon turned to fear when Cisco started walking towards him and for every step forward he took a step back until he hit the wall with nowhere to run. Cisco closed in on him and caged him in with his arms on either side of his body.

“From the moment I stepped into Harrison’s office my first day on the job, I stopped wanting to impress him when I saw you.” Cisco said staring down into the green eyes which was the first thing he noticed about Hartley when he met him.

Hartley swallowed, processing what he was just told. And realized that not once had he ever stopped to consider all the looks Cisco gave him; if they were in a room with other people he always had Cisco’s attention. Not to mention the arguments they had, that now looking back he realized that Cisco was just trying to show that he was on equal footing with him, that he could keep up with him, challenge him and never let him get bored.

Cisco apparently got fed up with his silence because he closed the last few inches between them and was claiming Hartley’s lips for his own. He licked Hartley’s lips and demanded entrance which was freely given and his hands were roaming all over his body leaving a scorching trail in their wake. Cisco’s hands finally decided to clutch unto his hips as if it was a life line, no doubt his hold would be leaving bruises which Hartley didn’t mind. The kiss finally broke as both men needed to breathe.

“Come home with me.” Cisco whispered against his lips.

“Huh? What?” Hartley so eloquently said. Still dazed from the kiss and lack of oxygen.

“I said,” Cisco began and he roughly grinded his clothed erection against Hartley’s who let out a moan, “come home with me.”

“Y-yes.” Hartley managed to get out as Cisco had moved on to making up his neck.

Cisco pulled back to look at Hartley when he heard his answer and the grin that took over Cisco’s face informed Hartley that he would be walking extremely funny tomorrow.

 

** The End. **

 


End file.
